Moon Child
by Raven1230
Summary: A new prophecy. A strange and deadly threat. Amaris is thrust into a world where cats live in clans. She learns of a strange prophecy that she is somehow connected to. She knows she must do everything to protect ThunderClan, and to get back home. But will she be able to? And will she want to... Rated T because it's Warriors
1. Prologue

**Yay! A Warriors fanfic! I finally got around to doing this. Guess where I got the inspiration. A ****dream. Yep.**

**Sadly I don't not own Warriors. **

* * *

_A black she-cat slipped into the leader's den. "Stormstar, I have recived a vision from StarClan", she said, panting slightly. _

_ A gray she-cat appeared from the shadows. "What did you see Blackpelt?", she asked. _

_ "I saw the forest", the black she-cat said, her voice trembling just a little. "Then I saw a dark, looming shadow. I saw cats fighting, with many black, shadowy cats attacking many Clan cats. There was death everywhere and many cats were slain. Then suddnely, a silvery gray, pale blue-eyed she-cat appeared and I heard a voice say, 'The child of the moon will save the Clans from the Shadow.' It wasn't like many prophecies."_

_ "No", said Stormstar. She seemed lost in thought, thinking about what the medicine cat had said. This vision was frightening. "If this is the future of the Clan, then we should get as many warriors as possible. Then maybe we will be able to hold out against these shadow cats."_

_ "I hope", said Blackpelt. "We also should be on the look out for the silvery gray cat."_

_ "Yes", Stormstar said. "This is a time where I hope that this propechy does not come true."_

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. Plus sorry it kind of sucked as well. I didn't really know what go write... Anyway thanks for reading! Blackpelt and Stormstar are my OC's.**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is allowed, flames are NOT. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, then tell me please. I'd like to become a better writer. Anyway thank you for reading. Goodbye!**

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter is here! The reason I updated so fast is because I had written this and the prologue together. But I'm sure you're OK with that.**

***sigh* I wish I owned Warriors but I don't.**

* * *

"Amaris wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Sadie, my younger sister, standing by the side of my bed. She bounced up and down, smiling, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "You're awake, you're awake!" I smiled and sat up. The sunlight streamed through the window and birds chirped and sang outside. Sadie ran out of my room, her two brown braids flying behind her. I got out of bed and got dressed then went downstairs. Mom was already up and cooking breakfast and Sadie wasn't anywhere to be seen. I heard our dog, Asim, barking outside and I guessed Sadie was outside playing with him. I sat at the table and Mom put a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Good morning", she said.

"Good morning Mom", I said. I got the maple syrup and poured some on my pancakes before beginning to eat. Mom called Sadie and she came running in with Asim. She got a plate of pancakes from Mom and sat down as well. Mom went upstairs as we finished our breakfast. Sadie dashed out the door again and I went upstairs. I brushed my teeth and combed my long silvery blonde hair. Then I took my bike and my sketchpad and pencil and rode into the woods.

I rode deep into the and went to the large oak in the heart of the forest. I parked my bike and sat beneath the oak. Taking out my pad I began to sketch whatever came to my mind. I can come up with some amazing creatures, places, people, or stories by doing that. I sat and thought then remebered the dream I had last night. I visualized the cat in my dream then drew it. I spent hours drawing anything that came to mind. However, when I was drawing a spirit wolf, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked up and saw nothing. I looked back down, thinking it was just a squirrel or something, but I heard it again. I stood up quietly and went over to the spot. Nothing. I was just going back to my spot when I heard it again, only farther away this time. I ran over to the spot only to again find nothing. I again heard the sound further away and again I went to the spot, finding nothing. This time, I found myself in a dark area of the woods. I turned to go back but found a mess of plants blocking my way. Since there was no way to go execpt forward, I started to walk.

I finally entered a clearing bathed in moonlight. After maybe thirty minutes of stumbling in the dark, I finally could see again. Large flat boulders stood in a circle around the clearing and in the middle there was a strange thing. It looked like a mirror but it was the color of moonlight and the surface was rippling. I felt drawn towards it. I slowly walked to it and stood in front of it. I reached out my hand and gently touched the surface. It felt like I had touched the surface of a lake. Suddenly, the clearing began to get brighter. Wind whipped around me. I had no clue what was going on or what to do, but my instincts screamed, run! I couldn't move. I felt frozen. Then there was a great flash of white and everything went black.

_ My eyes flew open. Where was I? I saw what looked like a forest shrouded in moonlight. I looked around, bewildered, for a few moments. "Hello." I turned and saw a female cat standing behind me. She had white fur lightly tinted with brown, with dark brown legs, face, ears, and tail. Her eyes were blue. _

_ "Hi... Um who are you?", I asked. "And where am I?" I then realized that instead of being taller then the cat, we were about the same height._

_ "You are in the territory of StarClan", she said._

_ "St-StarClan?"_

_ "It's were cats go when they die", she explained._

_ "Does that mean I'm dead?!", I asked in complete shock._

_ "No", she said. _

_ I sighed in relief. "I never got your name", I said._

_ "I am Lightheart, but once I was Khasha", she told me. _

_ "Why did your name change?", I asked._

_ "I was once a kittypet", she told me. "But not like most. I was more free, able to do what I wanted. And I had the best housefolk a cat could ask for. They fed me well and the oldest child would cone out every night during greenleaf and spend time with me, just us. She didn't come out as much in leaf-bare but she still visited. However one night, the dogs my housefolk owned got out and attacked me. I fought back, putting all effort into it. But alas, I still was mortally wounded. My housefolk were devastated. When I took my final breath and life faded from me, I woke to find myself here. A silvery blue she-cat appeared and I asked where I was. She told me I was in StarClan and explained evreything to me. She told me I was a warrior and that StarClan had decided to let me join them. Then she gave me the name Lightheart. I've lived here, hunting among the stars, and watching over my housefolk. I still love them and I know they still love me." I felt heartbroken. This sweet cat had had her life taken away from her so cruelly. _

_ "Amaris", she said. "You have a great destiny. You must follow it." Everything around me was fading._

_ "What's going on?", I asked. "Lightheart?"_

_ "Follow your destiny, Amaris. Follow it." And with those words, everything faded into blackness._

* * *

**Well that's another chapter finished. Everyone in this chapter is my own except the silvery-blue she-cat(guess who it is?) and Khasha.**

**The story Lightheart told is actually true.**

**My sweet cat now hunts among the stars in StarClan.**

**~Raven **


End file.
